King B Remix
King B Remix is a competitor that has competed in Series 1 and 2 of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. Though it fell in round 1 of Series 1 it did better in Series 2 even defeating the champion in one battle. Robot History Series 1 In its first appearance it fought Dantomkia, The Steel Avenger and X-Terminator. King B Remix shot out and rammed X-Terminator so hard that it was almost toppled, Dantomkia then came in to flip King B, while inadvertently flipping X-Terminator. Steel Avenger tackled King B Remix only for all three robots to start attack Dantomkia. Under pressure, Dantomkia flips Steel Avenger over but it soon self rights and begins to fight King B Remix. As the battle progresses, Dantomkia flips X-Terminator over but is attacked by both King B and Steel Avenger who is flipped as a result. X-Terminator assaults Dantomkia, hitting it with the axe before attacking King B with the axe. Dantomkia is attacked by all fronts and responds by flipping X-Terminator over again, before flipping King B and holding Steel Avenger with the flipper. King B gets revenge by ramming Dantomkia to the arena side wall, while Steel Avenger hammers a very weak X-Terminator only for the two robots to be hit by a washing machine from the drop zone, which was the final blow for X-Terminator. In efforts to escape, Dantomkia presses the pit release but in shunted by King B. With Steel Avenger hammering away, Dantomkia flips once again, grabbing King B by accident and proceeding to push King B towards the pit, only for it to run away. King B then came back onto the attack only to be flipped right into the pit. Series 2 King B returned in Series 2 against Bigger Brother, Suicidal Tendencies and TMHWK. King B rammed Suicidal Tendencies across the arena. Bigger Brother smashes into Suicidal Tendencies only to be bashed out the way by King B who pushes both machines as TMHWK self rights and hammers the three opponents. As all four robots tussled, Bigger Brother is toppled over and shunted by the other three. As Bigger Brother evacuates, TMHWK hits Suicidal Tendencies while King B gets underneath and lifts Suicidal Tendencies up. All the robots gang up on Bigger Brother again before they escaped, Suicidal Tendencies gets in behind and crushes TMHWK before being battered by King B. King B accidentally gets in front of the claw of Suicidal Tendencies who tries to crush it only for King B to get away before any major damage and charges into it head first. Bigger Brother meanwhile grappled with TMHWK, flipping it over and over again before eventually chucking TMHWK out for good. Bigger Brother turns its attentions to Suicidal Tendencies who is flipped and toppled, eventually counted out. King B's first Head to Head was against the reigning champions Weird mAlice. King B zipped past Weird mAlice with the Champions unable to flip them. Weird mAlice then turned and attacked King B only to misfire the flip, King B took advantage and rammed Weird mAlice to the side wall with such an impact Weird mAlice was chucked out of the arena. Next King B faced Bigger Brother again. King B rams Bigger Brother but is chucked in the air slamming back down with a force. Bigger Brother catches up to King B and flips it again with King B retaliating by slamming into Bigger Brother who attempted to turn. Bigger Brother, once again, flips King B and pins it by the arena wall. King B got one good attack on Bigger Brother by using the lifting fork to lift Bigger Brother on its back. Bigger Brother returns fire by flipping King B about before hitting the pit release only for King B to bash it about the arena. King B is flipped twice by Bigger Brother, but King B retaliates by ramming Bigger Brother into the CPZ, attacking it relentlessly, but the attacks came at a cost as it drove onto Bigger Brother's flipper allowing for Bigger Brother to chuck King B out of the arena. Lastly King B faced Banana Split. King B slammed so hard into Banana Split that is span on the spot, King B repeating shunts Banana Split while Banana Split span on the spot to attack. Banana Split tries to run away, but the speed and power of King B caught up and knocked Banana Split out of the arena by its sheer force. As King B, Bigger Brother and Weird mAlice had won two battles against one another, it had to be decided on who will be in the Heat Final. All the robots targeted one another with King B ramming Weird mAlice aggressively while Bigger Brother slowly caught on. King B rammed Weird mAlice about the arena, while Bigger Brother presses the pit release before returning to the battle. Weird mAlice began to flip King B about the arena while Bigger Brother attempted to attack the two only to be flipped over twice. Bigger Brother is then slammed by the other two into the arena side wall and is promptly chucked out by Weird mAlice. In the Heat Final it was against Weird mAlice again. Out of the gates, the two robots circle eachother with the much faster King B Remix getting the upper hand by lifting Weird mAlice up and pushed it around before the reigning champions saved itself. At first, Weird mAlice's flip failed to topple King B but the second flip managed to throw it over, however due to invertability it survived. King B attempts to ram Werid mAlice but is caught by the flipper who at first doesn't flip but when King B returns it is flipped. Weird mAlice tries to attack King B only to topple itself over, it tries to self right but King B relentlessly rams it over again. As Weird mAlice gets back on its wheels, but King B holds it hostage with the lifting forks pushing it about. Upon freeing itself again, Weird mAlice presses the pit release and getting a flip on King B. King B landed by the arena wall where it was flipped again surviving this attack, only for Weird mAlice to aggressively follow it and flip it. Weird mAlice manages to topple itself over again, but recovers only for King b ro attack it by lifting it on its side. King B attempts to ram Weird mAlice only to be chucked from 1/4 of the arena and out. King b also competed in the Sumo and King of the Hill. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 3 Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Rambots Category:Robots thrown out of the arena Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 1 Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots from Hampshire Category:Robots from Essex Category:Heat Finalists Category:Robots to defeat a defending champion Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Series 2 Side Event Competitors Category:King of the Hill Competitors Category:Sumo Competitors Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with names based on film and television